Half woman
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Envy is half woman and is pregnant with Ed's kid, how will Envy handle paranthood
1. Chapter 1

**_Half _Woman**

_**How it all started**_

_**One stormy night in the year 1600 hundreds Dante lay in bed in labour, doctors and nurses where delivering her baby of course, minutes later she gave birth to baby Envy**_

"_**Congregation Mrs Dante it's a boy, but we need to do some tests on him to make sure he's healthy"**_

_**Hours later**_

"_**Mrs Dante your son is half girl he has a womb" The Nurse hands Envy to Dante**_

_**Years later as Envy grows and reaches the age of 18 he caught mercury poisoning and died a few days later, Dante never told her son that he was half girl but she knew he'll find out him self. as Envy's father tries to bring Envy back to life, he ended up creating something not human, it was their son still but he no longer had blond hair it was now green, he looked a little like a palmtree with the hair style, Envy was now a homunculus.**_

_**400 years later**_

_**Envy was now living with, four sins Lust, Sloth, Wrath and Gluttony. Greed was his rival and pride was working for the military. Dante still lived on she takes over other peoples bodies so she can continue living.**_

_**One night Envy went out and got drunk but Ed also did the same the next day Envy woke up finding him self naked with Ed sleeping on top of him, Envy pushes Ed off him and puts his clothes on quick and then kicks Ed. Ed wakes up ad sees envy but Envy does a runner before Ed said anything, Ed then finds that hes naked too.**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Three months later after that night with Envy and Ed. Envy has been waking up every morning throwing up, he felt even more sick when he remembered trance forming into Winry on that night with Ed .**_

_**Wrath wakes up hearing Envy throwing up again, Wrath was sick of sleeping in the same room as Envy, so he goes and sees Sloth about Envy's little problem..**_

_**Envy walks out the bathroom seeing that Wrath was gone, **_

"_**Stupid Ed, i bet it was him that made me very sick" Envy goes out his room and spots Sloth and Wrath**_

"_**Envy i think you better see a doctor" Sloth said putting a hand on Wraths shoulder.**_

"_**I'm fine, and i won't see a doctor, if i see one i shall kill it" Envy complained**_

"_**Fine i guess i'll have to check you out, i used to be a doctor back when i was Trista Eirc" Sloth went up to Envy and gripped his hand also holding wraths at the same time.**_

"_**Hey let go i don't need any help" Envy complained**_

_**2 hours later**_

"_**Just like i thought, your pregnant Envy" Sloth crossed her arms**_

_**Wrath started laughing at Envy**_

"_**WHAT, that stupid Pipsqueak I'm gonna kill him for this, i want a abortion now"Envy shouted **_

"_**You can't it's to late, if you seen me earlier then you could, and any ways in the test i did it happens to be that your half women" Sloth closed her eyes**_

_**Wrath laughs even more**_

"_**Quit laughing at me brat" Envy Kicks Wrath**_

"_**Stop it are you going to do that to your kid to, if so then i shall have to take it for adoption"Sloth said angrey**_

"_**Grrrrrrr, if it looks like that pipsqueak then i will kill it" Envy said very angrey**_

"_**Oh that means i'm gonna be a grandmother" Sloth was shocked**_

"_**Yes cause that pipsqeak son of yours did this to me" Envy clutched his fists drawing blood .**_

_**"If you want i can get rid of Ed" Sloth said **_

_**"No leave it to me i shall get my revenge on what he did to me" Envy looked to the ground**_

_**to be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**1 month later Ed and Al (Al has his body back) Travel to central **_

"_**Are we nearly their yet Ed"**_

"_**For the last time Al, Yes"**_

"_**wow a palmtree" Al pointed**_

"_**oh yeah i forgot you don't remember Envy" Ed runs up to Envy**_

"_**What do you want Envy" Ed shouted**_

"_**For revenge, you got me pregnant full metal pipsqueak and you shall die" Envy pointed at Ed**_

"_**What, so thats why you kicked e out side the bar, but , but i don't remember sleeping with you" Ed shouted**_

"_**wow i'm gonna be a uncle" Al smiled and laughed**_

"_**Shut the hell up Al" Ed shouted **_

"_**Look full metal, i'm not gonna kill you yet, cause this baby of ours needs a father, but, i will not be your lover, never, oh and on the day when i kicked you, was when i woke up nicked next to you, you raped me" Envy walks off.**_

"_**Darn, i have to admit when envy left i was lying their nude, so i guess i'm gonna be a dad, but this child will be human, and envy hates humans, what should we do al" Ed pauses**_

"_**Al, Al where have you gone" Ed runs around and sees Al next to the river**_

"_**What are you doing" Ed sat next to his brother**_

"_**Well i'm so happy that i'm gonna be a uncle but, why arn't you happy for Envy, he is carrying your kid" Al looked into the river**_

"_**Well it's because, he's my enemy, and he's not human, he's a homunculus Al" Ed looked sad**_

"_**so, it doesn't mean the kid will be a homunculus it will be human like use, homunculus are humans that where brought back to life, and ed i have remembered the past on envy just now" Al looked at ed**_

"_**So be happy that your gonna be a dad" Al smiled**_

_**to be continued**_

_**please leave a review**_


End file.
